


We All Make Mistakes

by SunshineWarrior11



Series: Zukka Modern IRL AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ADHD Sokka, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Beta'd, Bipolar Sokka, For Dancing and For Dreaming, Homophobia, Kataang - Freeform, Katara is pregnant, Languages used are Inupiatun Japanese Singlish, M/M, Mentions of Racism, Ozai is still a bitch but not as evil, Rewrite, Sokka is Inupiat/Alaska, Trans/Gay Zuko, Transphobia, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Zuko doesn't have his scar in this, Zuko is Japanese, Zuko loves HTTYD, all characters are 30+, bi sokka, discussions of Zukka children, if anything is wrong, it's so different, like a lot of beta, mailee, no alcohol or drugs tho, other ships, possible tw for some mentions of unhealthy eating habits, read the prologue, takes place in 2026, takes place in singapore, they have a big fight, they just fall into ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineWarrior11/pseuds/SunshineWarrior11
Summary: Sokka and Zuko have been married for five happy years and are planning on having a family. However, after a visit from Ozai and Azula, the two get into a fight and now they are not speaking. During their break, the two think about events which led them to this place and if they can make it past this. They don't fight regularly, but this was a fight like no other.This story will explore racism, homophobia, and transphobia in a modern setting. It will also contain some non English words in their transliteration. However, a glossary will be available at the bottom.THIS HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. FEEL FREE TO ACCESS. If you have previously read the initial, I beg of you to read this version.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Modern IRL AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966759
Comments: 30
Kudos: 114





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the story. If this is your first time enjoy. If you are giving this another chance, thank you.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @SunshineWarrior11

Hello! Welcome to this universe which I have dubbed the ‘Zukka Modern IRL AU’ because while I am creative, my creative powers decided to have a nap when A03 asked me to name the series. However, if you want more to do with this achronological series, make sure to subscribe to it ^-^

Before the Story begins, however, let me introduce some background information.

  1. For anyone who read the initial version of ‘We All Make Mistakes’, I have given an in depth reason for the decision to revise and change the plot at the end. So please make sure to read that. In regards to the transphobia, homophobia, and racism tags presented in the story. _This_ version will still have that, but it is all directed from Azula and Ozai and non-character random people.
  2. In this series Zuko is a transgender gay man who also has autism, anxiety, depression, and PTSD. Sokka (Leo) is a cisgender bisexual man who has Bipolar (type 2), ADHD, anxiety and PTSD.
  3. The ethnicities and where they were raised for each character in this part. [Characters - Ethnicity - Nationality/Where they were raised] 
    1. Sokka (Leo) & Katara - Iñupiaq and Native Hawaiian (Kya’s grandmother was Hawaiian) - Anchorage & Tikiġak, Alaska, USA
    2. Zuko & Family - Japanese - Tokyo & Kyoto, Japan
    3. Aang - Tibetan-Malaysian Singaporean - Singapore
    4. Mai - Japanese-Chinese Singaporean -Singapore
    5. Ty Lee - Chinese-Malaysian - Malacca, Malaysia
  4. This part of the story will take place in Singapore where all the main characters live. How did each character end up there? 
    1. Mai and Aang were both born and raised in Singapore.
    2. Ty Lee moved there for work.
    3. Zuko moved there for university and then later stayed for work.
    4. Sokka (Leo) got a job transfer to Singapore after attending university and working in Japan for a few years.
    5. Katara moved to Singapore after meeting Aang at Sokka and Zuko’s wedding. The two fell madly in love and after a year of long-distance, she decided to make the move as she can be a doctor anywhere, but Aang’s dream of being a politician can only really happen in Singapore. Also, her brother is there.
  5. This story will include words from different languages in roman letters (if that is not already the standard). The languages used/spoken by the characters are English, Iñupiatun, Japanese and Singlish (Colloquial Singaporean English). And while all conversations happening may not be happening in English, I’ve written them all in English except for borrowing words, primarily when using kinship terms, common phrases and food. Essentially, in most cases, if you see Iñupiatun or Japanese words being used in dialogue they are probably speaking those languages. Essentially think of sections of this fic as being written in different languages and I’ve simply translated. My use of nonEnglish words is both a stylistic and literary device. You’ll mostly see these words in relation to family.
  6. A guide to what languages each of the characters speak. [Fluent - (F) / Half Fluent (HF) / Still Learning (SL)] 
    1. Sokka: English (F), Iñupiatun (F), Japanese (F), Singlish (HF)
    2. Katara: English (F), Iñupiatun (F), Latin (F), Singlish (HF), Malay (SL)
    3. Zuko: English (F), Japanese (F), Iñupiatun (HF), Singlish (HF)
    4. Aang: English (F), Singlish (F), Malay (F), Tibetan (HF), Iñupiatun (SL - he's getting there)
    5. Mai: English (F), Singlish (F), Japanese (F), Malay (SL)
    6. Ty Lee: English (F), Mandarin (F), Malay (F), Singlish (F), Japanese (SL)
  7. This takes place in the year 2026. The character ages and their jobs are as follows [Character - Age - Job] 
    1. Sokka - 32 - Sustainability Engineer
    2. Katara - 30 - Cardiologist
    3. Zuko - 33 - Journalist and Head Editor/Founder of a magazine
    4. Aang - 30 - Member of Singaporean Parliment
    5. Mai - 33 - Journalist and Editor-in-Chief/ Founder of the magazine Zuko works at (She is Zuko's 'boss', they founded the magazine together)
    6. Ty Lee - 31 - Physiotherapist
  8. Now, if you have been curious as to why you keep seeing Sokka (Leo). This fic will follow my headcanon that Sokka is a nickname which he picked up while studying in Japan. His birth name and what everyone from home calls him is Leo (short for Leonard). So throughout this fic and the series he will interchangeably be referred to as Sokka and Leo. The full headcanon is available here [Sokka's real name HC](https://sunshinewarrior11.tumblr.com/post/636452027846770688/sokkas-real-name-modern-irl-au-hc-hello-so)
  9. This fic would not be possible without the amazing [@mostly-mundane-atla](https://mostly-mundane-atla.tumblr.com) and [@jothzuko](https://jothzuko.tumblr.com) (both Tumblr handles) as well as my friend Jo. All three have provided great resources for me to use in this fic. @jothzuko has been kind enough to take time out of their holidays to beta read this. Additionally, they inspired Bipolar Sokka, as well as providing me with an essentially guide which is helping me to better learn how to depict bipolar people, so thank you jothzuko. This is their hc list [Bipolar Sokka Modern AU HC](https://jothzuko.tumblr.com/post/634722178870493184/bipolar-sokka-headcanons-modern-au-edition) Please check them out on tumblr. And Jo have been kind enough to assist with the Singlish used. And finally, most of this fic would not have been possible without @mostly-mundane-atla. Their tumblr page is full of amazing resources about Inupiat culture, as well as them privately discussing various aspects of their culture with me. I can never say thank you enough so please if you enjoy this fic, go check them out. If you can, please also support their [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/mitikluq), they put so much time and effort into researching and confirming all the information they share.
  10. Finally, ALL reactions depicted in the following chapters are normal responses to these situations which should not be played down in anyway. While it might _seem_ unusual or illogical, these are coping mechanisms (though albeit not all are healthy) and the actions you see depicted are all indicative of a meltdown. Specifically you will see two main responses being intertwined between the characters (escapism and rumination). Please keep in mind that Neurodivergent people experience sensations and feelings so differently from Neurotypicals, and I have tried to show that in this fic.




	2. Aftermath

Across the kitchen, Sokka was just so angry, angry at Ozai, angry that his husband just let himself be a doormat, angry that they might bring kids into that environment and he didn’t want that. A thought crossed his mind: ‘ _sometimes I wish I never married into this family’_ . The sound of Zuko moving made him realise he zoned out. He was confused as to why Zuko was looking so shocked at him, what had he said? As the door to their apartment slammed shut….. He realised, he had said that flashing thought out loud. He wanted to chase after Zuko, tell him he didn’t mean it. _But part of him did_ . Well, he definitely wished he never had to deal with Ozai ever again. He loved Ursa and Iroh. And even more, _he loved Zuko_ _._

Shit. He really fucked up. Why couldn’t he just control his mouth? Why’d he have to get in a fight with Zuko about his family? ESPECIALLY when Zuko was trying to comfort him. He knew Zuko couldn’t change who they were, but it still broke Sokka to the core about how they treated their marriage, even after five years. But, now, Zuko was gone, and he didn’t know where. Zuko just looked at his husband in shock, grabbed his keys and walked out.

After Zuko did not return home for a few hours, Sokka got worried. But he knew better than to call, when Zuko left he needed to think. This hadn’t been their first fight (though they weren’t a common occurrence) but normally Zuko would just go for a walk, maybe go to his favourite boba place or a movie, but he would always come home and then they would have a level headed talk. But it was 1am now and the only places open were some night clubs and 24-hour minimarts. He’d been calling and texting Zuko for the last hour, but no response. He even called Mai to see if Zuko had gone there. Surely, she knew where he was, she was his best friend.. But Mai hadn’t heard or seen him since work the day before. Sokka didn’t know if she was lying or not, so he didn’t press on. He went to the hotel where Ozai and Azula were staying to see if Zuko had gone there, but that was another very uncomfortable dead end.

 _‘We haven’t seen Zuzu since he kicked us out of your place earlier Gikyōdai.’_ Azula had spat with fake respect. _‘I thought you two were so in love that it was worth disgracing our family for.’_

Finally, Sokka went back to their apartment and crawled into bed with their two cats, Druk and Tandelous. They stared at him from Zuko’s side. It seemed he wasn't going to get any sleep.

* * *

Zuko was still stunned when he arrived at Aang and Katara’s. And he surely didn’t know what to say when Aang opened the door. But his best friend just moved out of the doorway and gestured for him to come in.

_‘Aang! Who is it? Have you closed the door yet? I don’t think I can hold Appa for much longer.’_

_‘Yeah the doors closed, it’s Zuko sweetie. We gonna go out on the balcony for a bit lah.’_ He said as they walked into the apartment, Zuko trailing behind him. Aang gave his pregnant wife a kiss on the forehead as they walked past her on the couch and onto their balcony. 

Zuko just turned back at her, eyes bloodshot and coldly said _‘Leo doesn’t know I am here and I would appreciate it if it stayed that way.’_

Katara just nodded. She was curious but didn’t press anymore. Zuko’s tone was a clear indicator not to, even if she didn’t know what she did to deserve it.

Zuko just collapsed into the patio furniture not knowing how he’d been standing for so long. It had been an hour and a half after he left home and he just felt weak. Aang just sat across from him and silently waited for his friend to talk. 

After a few minutes, Zuko took a deep breath and just began. _‘Paiseh, I just didn’t know where else to go lah.’_

_‘Zuko, you are welcome here anytime. Something happen with Ozai and Azula ah? You said that they were coming to visit this week?’_

Tears threatened to spill as he rubbed the back of his neck. _‘ Yeah, I mean it wasn’t great, I kicked them out after some disgusting comments they made when we told them we were thinking about trying for kids.’_ Aang just nodded telling his friend to continue. With a shaky breath and tears starting to spill for the first time that evening Zuko quietly choked out ‘ _But that’s not why I am here. Leo and I,... we… got into a fight… a bad one lah. ’_

_‘Wanna talk about it anot?’_

_‘Not really, I’m still trying to process it all, but can I stay here leh? I know he will go looking for me at Mai and Ty Lee’s, and Toph is more his friend than mine.’_

_‘Can lah, you’ll have to sleep in the nursery. Okay anot? We have an air mattress I can blow up.’_

_‘That is more than fine, but will it be okay with Katara?’_

_‘Don’t worry lah, you are family.’_

_‘Thanks,’_ Zuko said with a small smile. _‘uh could I take a shower?’_

_‘Yeah, of course lah, no problem. You walk here or what, very smelly.’_

_‘Maybe..’_

And with that the two went inside and Aang gave Zuko a towel and change of clothes. While Zuko was in the shower, Aang plopped down next to his wife drawing her into a half cuddle.

 _‘Zuko’s staying with us for a bit ah. Him and Leo got into a bad fight and he doesn’t wanna be_ _home right now. I don’t really know much more than that, but I told him he could sleep in the_ _nursery. I think it’s best if we don’t tell Leo he’s here. Things seem really bad lor.’_

Katara just blinked as she processed what her husband said to her. ‘ _Yeah, of course he can stay._

 _Shall we go out for dinner then? Take him for bubble tea and ramen? Leo mentioned Zuko_ _always had that combination when he was upset.’_

_‘Shiok. Let’s blanjah him.’_

When Zuko got out of the shower, the couple told him the dinner plans and the three of them headed out. It hadn’t mattered that Zuko had already had a full meal; ever since he could remember, any time he was upset, he had to go have ramen and bubble tea. It was routine he could not break, and he was grateful to his family for taking care of him, even if he didn’t know how long that might last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of Terms:  
> Gikyōdai - brother in law - Japanese  
> Lah - emphasis on the word or phrase before - Singlish  
> Paiseh - sorry - Singlish  
> Ah - to reassure/reconfirm- Singlish  
> Anot - asking for opinion - Singlish  
> Leh - emphasises a question - Singlish  
> Lor - An exclamation used at the ends of sentences for emphasis - Singlish  
> Shiok - yeah good - Singlish  
> Blanjah - treat them, in this context ‘Let’s treat him to a meal’ - Singlish


	3. Stuck in their heads

Zuko couldn’t sleep. Ever since he laid down in the nursery his mind had been racing, just through the events of the week over and over and over.

\----

His otōsan and imouto had come to Singapore on some business case they were working on, but decided to carve some time out to see Zuko as well. They were both lawyers in Tokyo, working for the same firm. 

Azula was, of course, the prodigy of the family. Everything about her brought them honor, from her high grades and being a master in Aikido, even to her upcoming nuptials to their biggest contract’s son, Chen. She actually loved him as well; she truly was born lucky. 

But Zuko had carved out his luck. While he was once quite the talkative child and had many interests and great grades, that all changed when he was 13. Not only did he go through puberty, he also had caught his otōsan at a cafe with a woman who wasn’t his okāsan. This led to Ozai taking him home and beating him to make sure he was silent. Except this time, it had gone too far and he ruptured Zuko’s left ear beyond repair and his left eye was permanently dilated. That led to his parent’s divorce and moving to Tokyo with his okāsan to live with her kazoku. Overall, he grew quiet and depressed. He had just figured that all the changes that came with puberty, the move and adjusting to his permanent disability is what made him so upset. But even after he’d settled into his new life, things didn’t seem right. He found himself concerned with all the ways his body was changing, but he never really understood why. The girls in his class had been getting excited as their figures filled out, but he was feeling suffocated by it. 

One day when he was about 16, he was at his Oji Iroh’s visiting his itoko Lu Ten who just got back from a year abroad in California. With him, he had brought quite a few books back in English for Zuko, as he was trying to become fluent in English so he could work as an international reporter. One of the books tucked away in the stack had featured a character who happened to be trans and it was like something went off in him and he knew. He came out to his Oji first, knowing the old man had no reservations about the community. It would be a bit hypocritical if he did, especially seeing as he had been living with his business partner, Jeong Jeong, for about a decade now. His okāsan had also been understanding; working in the theatre you meet many sorts of people. The two just wanted Zuko to be happy and told him it was probably best if he applied for universities in Singapore and Taiwan instead, as they were more relaxed when it came to people like him and they had good English programmes.

In the end, he got into National University of Singapore for their English Language programme. Ozai had been proud of his daughter, but cut Zuko off after he came out. Ozai had hoped that with a financial incentive, it would stop Zuko, but as the years continued, he slowly began to accept that he had a son. After all, it explained so much of his depression as a child. Azula hadn’t really cared one way or another and was the main reason Ozai came to accept it. ‘ _Otōsan, [Zuko] was never gonna stay in Japan anyway, you know [he] wanted to go abroad and be a journalist, so it doesn’t really matter what [he] does. We will just tell people [he] is working abroad.’_

But how Zuko was lucky when he finally met Sokka, or as he later discovered, _Leo_. It hadn’t been his first relationship, sure, but from their first date, he knew he wanted to marry him. Zuko’s entire family had liked Sokka well enough, especially as he was fluent in Japanese from the few years he studied and worked in Kyoto. Actually, they ended up meeting because Sokka had been working for Iroh while he was studying at Kyoto University and when he’d moved to Singapore, Iroh told him to meet up with his oi so he’d know someone. They all attended their wedding in Alaska five years ago, and would visit them regularly in Singapore. Ozai and Azula were always a little uncomfortable around Sokka, though, having been ingrained into thinking very racist ideals about darker-toned humans in America. But normally their visits went well enough with only a few snide comments and remarks.

That was until tonight. Zuko had spent the entire day with them, showing them some of the sights and shopping areas when they all went back to Zuko’s apartment for a meal he was fixing. Sokka and him had decided it would be better to tell them the news in private in case they caused a scene. And that was the right call.

As they started on the mochi that Zuko had prepared for desert, he had let out a big huff, took Sokka’s hand in his and told his otōsan and imouto that they had decided to expand their little family. That led to what felt like World War III. Immediately his otōsan started spewing derogatory comments about _having a child with a n-_ and _how could they even THINK that it would be okay to raise a child and tell it that it’s okāsan was it’s otōsan_ and a lot more.

Meanwhile Azula had just started pestering them with inappropriate questions as to how that would even work, biologically, or were they adopting. _What was going on_? To be honest, what exactly they said towards Zuko had completely mixed together as Zuko was recalling it. It was what they said about Sokka that stung. He thought they had gotten over him marrying a non Japanese man and welcomed him into the family, but it turned out that was just because they thought they weren’t going to taint the family line with ‘savage’ blood. The next thing Zuko remembers distinctly is standing up and yelling at his family:

_‘Get out of our house right now! I do not care if you are my otōsan or my imouto! You do not speak to, speak about or even think about my Otto that way! And you have no place in our lives if you do or will think about children in that regard too. Deteike!’_

Ozai and Azula looked stunned at Zuko. He had never raised his voice to Ozai before and as he just pointed at the door, the two got up and left without saying anything. Once the door closed behind him, he immediately wrapped himself around his seated husband and whispered _‘I am so sorry. I knew they wouldn’t be the most approving, but I never thought they would say any of that stuff about you. Leo, suki da yo. Nothing they said mattered. We are gonna have a family and they can butt out*.’_ As Zuko leaned down to kiss Sokka on the cheek, he turned away from the affection and got out of Zuko’s hold. 

_‘I’m tired,’_ he said, and began clearing away the table. 

_‘Anata, let me. You just go relax. I’ll clear this away and then we can watch a film or just get in bed, whatever you want.’_ Sokka said nothing and just continued clearing away. 

After putting another dish in the sink, Zuko just grabbed his wrists and forced him to look in his worrying eyes. _‘Uiga, please talk to me.’_ And with that, the second battle of the night started.

With an annoyed glance into his husband's eyes, Sokka said _‘I said I am tired. Tired of those two. No, I am EXHAUSTED. Having to smile around them. Having to deal with this shit_ _in my own home_ _! This should b-be a place where we can be safe,_ _feel_ _safe.’_ Sokka whispered the last part softly in disbelief that he even needed to emphasise that. ‘ _Yet, ignore me, they treat YOU like shit! And you try to have a relationship? Oh, don’t ACT SHOCKED, they said much of the same bullshit when we got married. I know! I heard them. They didn’t know I spoke Japanese so they spoke RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME at our Yunio.’_

_‘Wait, WHAT ?!?’ Why didn’t you tell me they said those things.’_

_‘BECAUSE HE IS YOUR OTŌSAN! You were excited! Surprised that he had agreed to come. I couldn’t take that from you. And I was sure he’d come around to us. But we’ve been together SEVEN YEARS. He’s n-never hid how he felt. He always let me know he disapproved. I NEVER dealt with this with Suki; her family was Japanese too! No, it’s just your fucked up father, who still calls you musume and you never correct him. I am shocked you stood up to him tonight. I never thought you’d do that’_

By this point, Zuko stood a couple metres from Sokka, who was now shaking his head at the floor. The sound of his voice was too loud for close contact.

_‘So, that’s how you see me then, some weak person who can’t stand up for myself?!? Th..THAT I CAN’T STAND UP FOR YOU?!?’_

_‘Do you though?’_ Sokka queried, he needed to know _‘Have you ever? It feels like it’s always ME standing up for the BOTH OF US!’_

_‘Give me one example.’_

_‘Hmmm, well how about those G.I. kids yelling “ching-chong” and pulling their eyes back at you in Anchorage. I was the one who told them off, you just walked away!’_

_‘Yeah, because there was no point in acknowledging the stupidity of children!’_

_‘What about our honeymoon? With the room? We got the honeymoon package, the Junior Suite. Yet, when we arrived and checked in THEY PUT US IN A ROOM WITH 2 Single Beds!.’_

_‘HEY! I was JUST as pissed off about that as you were. But I hadn’t slept in 3 days, unlike you. I didn’t get a drop of sleep the night before the wedding and then I didn’t sleep on any of the planes we had to take across the planet to get there. I just wanted to sleep!’_

_‘Well, tell me then,_ _when_ _have you ever stood up for us or me?_

 _‘PLENTY! You weren’t with me but when I was meeting up with a friend in Kyoto and they wanted to see my gorgeous fiancé I couldn’t shut up about, I showed them a photo. And you know what happened? One they thought you were black, called you_ _that_ _slur– well more accurately they called me an ‘n-word fucker’– and before they could even continue, I told them off!’_

_‘Well, why didn’t you TELL ME?’_

_‘Why would I? It would just make you upset! I told them off and haven’t spoken to them since! Also, remember a month ago when we went for a nice dinner and we booked a skyline view and_ _when we showed up THEY STUCK US BY THE BATHROOM? Didn’t I rectify that then! Didn’t I tell them off for doing that! Don’t you DARE say I won’t fight for you, FOR US!’_

 _‘But NEVER YOURSELF, ZUKO! You let your otōsan and imouto walk all over you! You excuse EVERYTHING! And….and I’m tired of it.’_ Fatigue had set over Sokka’s face as he continued. _‘I’m FUCKING exhausted. Of how you act, like they don’t hurt you. What just happened isn’t new…… And it’s just_ _exhausting._ _’_

 _‘Leo, before tonight I SWEAR I’ve never heard them speak like that about you. The remarks they’ve made to me before have always just been offhand remarks about being disappointed I didn’t marry an Asian. And I have_ _always_ _called them on that. Tonight was a new level of horrific, sure I knew how they felt about me being trans, but the stuff about_ _you_ _that came out of their mouths was absolutely repulsive. And it was the LINE. They are gone. They are out of our lives.’_ Zuko couldn’t make out the emotionless look on Sokka’s face, he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t responding, why he was being so silent. Half a minute passed like this, with Zuko waiting, hoping for Sokka to do anything, say anything. _‘Why aren’t you saying anything?!?’_ Zuko choked through heartbreaking tears. _‘Do you not believe me? Trust me that I would move the world for you? That all I want is to love you and have a family with you? Yet here you are yelling at me for my father’s trespasses. I—’_

_‘— Oh, Don’t get all Shakespearean on me Zuko!—’_

_‘—And yet YOU shove in my face your seemingly ‘_ _perfect’_ _ex. “Oh how_ _her_ _family loved me” Well, I’m SORRY I’m not her. I’m so—’_

_‘— THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER! This is about YOUR family! How YOU can’t keep thinking they are normal. You are DEAF in an ear because of your otōsan . Why you ever spoke to him after confounds me! Zuko, that’s not okay.’_

_‘DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT LEO! … but he’s my chichi. I don’t know what else you want me to do! He’s gone! I kicked them out,_ _for good._ _I’m sorry I didn’t do it sooner. I would have if I knew that’s what they thought about you. I would have….’_ Zuko trailed off shaking and mumbling. He was so confused and overwhelmed. He needed to calm down so they could talk rationally. Sokka was probably as hurt as he was by his otōsan .

_‘Sometimes I wish I never married into this family.’_

Zuko just opened his mouth, he didn’t even know what to say. By now his eyes had run dry, he just grabbed his keys out of the bowl and left. He couldn’t process what had just happened. He had not even known where he had been going until he arrived at Aang and Katara’s.

\------------

Zuko didn’t get any rest that night. He kept replaying that fight over and over in his head. It was obvious Sokka was upset, but he couldn’t go home, not after that. Not after he thought Sokka might regret marrying him. He didn’t wanna face that. So he laid there, in his future oi’s bedroom, and tried to quiet his mind.

* * *

GAH, HE Was an IDIOT! He should have never mentioned Suki or made it seem like he didn’t trust Zuko. But he was _so exhausted_ of Zuko just internalising everything and not defending himself. And he was even more tired of dealing with Ozai. Azula was not so insufferable as her otōsan . But how Sokka wished that man was behind bars for everything he did to Zuko. He remembers the first time Zuko told him why he was deaf on his left side and why his eye was always dilated. He remembers holding Zuko as he broke down in his arms from the ringing in the ear that never ceased. He remembers Zuko finally falling asleep and going to the bathroom and throwing up from sheer horror of learning what happened to his beautiful boyfriend when he was thirteen. And now he laid in their bed, alone, just thinking about all the good and bad days they’ve been through.

He knew the days where Zuko wouldn’t get out of bed or eat anything because some random stranger told him that he’d burn in the fiery pits of hell or would be reincarnated as a cockroach. He knew the nights where they would be sharing intimate moments when Zuko would suddenly shudder away, his body overcoming with anxiety. Sokka never cared. He loved Zuko so much—more than he’d ever loved anyone and fell more in love each day. And when Zuko told him a couple months back that he was ready to expand their family beyond cats, Sokka had been beyond elated. It had been hands down one of his top three nights with Zuko, after their wedding and first date. He had known he wanted Zuko for the rest of his life after that date, and he knew Zuko felt it too. But Zuko shocked him even more as they ‘celebrated’ the ideas of becoming fathers, by telling Sokka he wanted to actually give Sokka a baby that was them, both of them. Sokka actually cried; he would never ask that of Zuko. But Zuko wanted to, he really did. One thing he knew about Zuko was he would never offer something he didn’t want.

As Sokka stared at Tandlous, he couldn’t help but think of the night he proposed. Tandlous was their older cat. A black feline with big green eyes. They had gotten him shortly after they were engaged, Zuko naming it for his favourite cartoon character, Toothless. But he preferred how the Swedish said it.

_‘Zuko, you are insane. Name him Toothless.’_

_’NO, that’s too obvious! Plus it’s prettier how the Swedes say it and remember,_ _you_ _told me the Vikings were Swedish.’_

_‘Yea, well I said Scandinavian, but yeah I know. And now I’ve caught you watching the films in Swedish too many times to not know. Well then, Hello Tandlous, Welcome to your new home.’_

Sokka genuinely laughed thinking about his husband's affinity for How to Train Your Dragon _and_ his lack of understanding that the ‘west’ wasn’t just a singular culture . The man had seen that film so many times, though, that he could recite all the words to all three films. It was while they had been watching the second film and Zuko’s eyes LIT UP during the reunification of Stoick and Valka that Sokka knew he _needed_ to marry that man soon. And it also gave him his idea on how he was going to ask . (Sokka would have just as well been happy just stating he wanted to be with Zuko forever, but he knew Zuko would want a marriage ceremony; it was important to him).

They had planned to go on a little weekend away at the end of the month in Malaysia, and it was there while they picnicked by a waterfall that Sokka had begun to hum. Zuko’s eyes grew so round as he looked at the man standing up and beginning to sing the tune Sokka knew he knew all the words to.

_‘I'll swim and sail on savage seas, /_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning, /_

_And gladly ride the waves of life, /_

_If you will marry me? /’_

Sokka took a short pause here, taking in Zuko’s sunkissed skin, the way the light shone through the trees and seemed to adorn him. He anxiously fidgeted with his fingers as he took a breath and then began to sing the next stanza:

_No scorching sun, Nor freezing cold, /_

_Will Stop me on my journey._

_If you will promise me your heart, and love… —’_

Ironically, this hit him as hard as it hit Stoick in the film. He had prepared to sing the entire song because he wasn’t sure if Zuko would join in. But the more he stared at Zuko who was just sat there with an unreadable face, he began to lose confidence. But on beat Zuko stood up with a small smile on his face and walked towards Sokka singing:

_‘—And Love me for eternity. /_

_My dearest one, my darling dear, /_

_Your mighty words astound me, /_

_But I've no need of mighty deeds, /_

_When I feel your arms around me’_

_‘But I would bring you rings of gold, /_

_I'd even sing you poetry’_

_‘Oh, would you?’_ With a wide smile already knowing Sokka had a large stack of poetry that was all about Zuko back home.

_‘And I would keep you from all harm, /_

_If you would stay beside me’_

_‘I have no use for rings of gold, /_

_I care not for your poetry, /_ [Zuko sung with a wink, he loved Sokka's poetry]

_I only want your hand to hold’_

_‘I only want you near me’_

As they reached the last verse, they began to sing together, dancing goofily.

_‘To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold, /_

_For the dancing and the dreaming, /_

_Through all life's sorrows and delights, /_

_I'll keep your laugh inside me, /_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas, /_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning, /_

_And gladly ride the waves of life, /_

_If you will marry me?’_

_‘So will you?’_ Sokka gingerly asked the shorter man as he wrapped tight in his arms.

 _‘Of course’_ Zuko whispered against Sokka’s lips as he crashed down onto them. When they pulled away, Sokka had noticed his fiancé was now pouting.

‘ _Hey, cheer up, you’re marrying all this!’_ Sokka said, gesturing to himself. _‘But babe, what’s up? Having second thoughts?_ ’ 

Sokka had been down this road before with Suki, she said yes but the next night she left him with a letter and the ring he had gotten her.

 _‘Hahaha NOOOOO,_ _NO_ _,'_ Zu ko reassured him knowing where his brain was probably headed. _'_ _Sokka, I promise I want to marry you. I’m just a little annoyed because you beat me to my_ _proposal.’_

_‘WHAAT?’_

_‘Yeah, don’t worry though, it’s still gonna happen. I paid too much for our private dinner by the_ _sea, for you not to get proposed as well.’_

_‘What!! Zuko, can I just go ahead and marry you right this moment? That monkey can officiate.’_

_‘Hmm. No. Sorry, lah. I gotta propose before that happens.’_ Zuko said quizzically as he drew circles on Sokka’s bare chest.

They ended up staying by the waterfall for another hour before hiking back to the resort they were staying at nearly not making the dinner because the simple act of showering and getting dressed up nice seemed too distracting for the couple. But they did, and when Zuko proposed, Sokka cried. He had apparently called Katara and gotten her to teach him how to do the entire proposal in Iñupiatun. They had each planned the perfect proposals to each other.

Sokka couldn’t help but cry as he worried he’d lost his man forever. All because of a measly sentence that he hadn’t even meant. _Except that it wasn’t measly -_ Sokka reminded himself- _he had made it sound like he regretted marrying the love of his life, and that just wasn’t true._ He had just been so insecure the entire time Ozai was yelling that Zuko would agree and leave with him. But Zuko hadn’t, Zuko stayed and his first thought was to Sokka, even after all the awful stuff Ozai said that would have left Zuko in bed for days in despair. And now Sokka had hurt Zuko, so much so that he hadn’t come home. He didn’t know where he was or if he was okay, and that made Sokka worry uncontrollably. He had already thrown up their meal earlier after he first recounted the events of the night, while he waited for Zuko to come home. And as the sun peeked through their blinds to say the night had passed and he was still alone, Sokka shook under the covers of their bed, holding, grasping on to Zuko’s pillow, smelling it just to try and calm the third panic attack he felt rushing over him that night. And he just prayed that Zuko was safe. As this last panic attack washed over him, so did sleep, from pure exhaustion. His last thought as his eyes fell heavy: _Zuko was his sun, and he hoped he was still Zuko’s moon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of terms:  
> Otōsan - father - Japanese  
> Imouto - younger sister - Japanese  
> Aikido - A type of Japanese Martial Arts  
> Okāsan - mother - Japanese  
> Kazoku - family - Japanese  
> Oji - uncle - Japanese  
> Itoko- male cousin - Japanese  
> Otto - husband - Japanese  
> Deteike - Now get out! - Japanese  
> Anata - when wives are talking to their husbands, they often address them with anata,  
> which literally means “you,” but actually means something like “honey” or “dear” in English. (this is from Japanese for Dummies)  
> Suki da yo - I like you very much (Japanese equivalent to an ‘I love you’ that you say more often)  
> Uiga - my husband - Iñupiatun  
> Yunio - engagement ceremony - Japanese  
> Musume - daughter - Japanese  
> G.I. -American term to describe soilders - American English  
> Oi - nephew - Japanese  
> Lah - emphasis on the word or phrase before - Singlish
> 
> Chapter Endnotes:  
> *’butt out: lol this becomes so much funnier if you think of Zuko slowly saying it with a Japanese accent bc it's something he's heard Sokka say it and he understands it but it's not in his normal vocab and he's trying to lighten the mood a little bit
> 
> Fun Fact about the fight: In my head they had it and switched constantly between English and Japanese.
> 
> I DID NOT WRITE THE SONG. It is For Dancing and Dreaming by John Powell. It  
> appears in How to Train Your Dragon 2. If you wanna watch it, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tEYV6QBw0E&t=7s 
> 
> They don't give each other rings btw bc like that is a western/Christian culture thing okay. And neither of them are that. Sokka only gave Suki a ring because she mentioned wanting one. And yeah, Suki is not the best in this fic. I promise I love her and mean her no hate and she will be getting a banging redemption arc in another part. But like the title, we all make mistakes.
> 
> Also, I want it known, Sokka (Leo) and Zuko mutually support each other. For just as many times as Sokka supported Zuko through a depression day or an overstimulated moment, was Zuko there for the hypomanic days and the anxiety. In this house we do not stan Sokka being a support character. He is centre stage and his needs are also met regularly, other than right now because Zuko did kinda need to put his own mental health first. But Sokka would do the same.


	4. The Morning After

The sounds of clattering from the kitchen at sunrise roused Zuko from his thoughts. He was yet to sleep, having spent the night just trying to understand why he still spoke to his dad. Why couldn’t he shake him? _He knew he should._ He also thought of Sokka. He had every right to be upset, but did he truly wish that? No, Zuko couldn’t keep having that sentence replaying in his mind or he was going to go insane. _Normally,_ their fights ended with Zuko storming out either before or after saying something he regretted. But this time, everything pointed to being not his fault, and quite irrational behaviour from Sokka. No. The only logical thing was Sokka felt insecure. Zuko thought they had gotten over their insecurities about various aspects of their life ages ago, but he must be wrong. Nonetheless, it didn't make Zuko any less worried or scared.

As he got up to inspect the sounds coming from the kitchen, he was surprised to see Katara hunched over in the kitchen cooking. In all the years he knew his sister-in-law, she never cooked. Actually, she hated cooking. Aang was the cook for them, and when she was craving food from home, she’d be over at Sokka and Zuko’s asking them to make it for her (Aang was a vegetarian because of his religion, but he knew how to make some basic meat dishes for his wife. But he’d never really learned to make Iñupiat food, simply because they ate out 90% of the time anyway.) As Katara turned around, a mixing bowl in hand she was excited to see him awake.

_‘Oh, Leo told me you wake up early, but sunrise? I’m making pancakes. Thought it might cheer you up. Plus, I’d be lying if I said the siŋaiyaaq wasn’t craving. Sit, sit. I was wanting to talk to you.’_

_‘Uhh, are you sure you don’t want any help?’_

_‘HEY! I can make pancakes you know._ ’ And with that Zuko just nodded and sat down. As Katara prepared the breakfast, she just hummed away and made small talk with Zuko. _Did you sleep well?_ _Was the aircon at a good temperature?_ Finally she turned around, two plates in hand and sat down in front of Zuko.

_‘Niģsa'_

_‘Itadakimasu’_ And he dug into the stack of pancakes before him, topped with what looked like maple syrup and berries. His favourite. Sokka must talk about him to Katara, she seemed to know a lot about him. As the first bite went in though, his face scrunched up and lip tightened as he swallowed.

_‘WHAAT? You are such a critic. I know they don’t taste that bad.’_

_‘Katara! Who puts alugraaq on Pancakes!?!’_

_‘Yeah, and? It tastes good and I was craving it so bad. I figured you’d like it too! You and Sokka go through gallons of the stuff when you cook.’_

_‘Yeah, but on_ _pancakes_ _, ... Katara I think you’ve started your weird food cravings stage of the_ _pregnancy. This tastes awful.’ He pushed the plate away with a laugh and got up to make himself_ _some un tampered pancakes with the rest of the batter._

_‘Fine, I’ll eat it then. I’m eating for two now anyway.’_

_‘Hey, we both know that doesn’t mean eating double.’ He said over his shoulder as he cooked._

_‘Yeah, yeah, just wait until it’s you and you’re gonna be scarfing it down. Especially if you end up with twins, you know they skip every other generation in our family.’_

_‘Yeaa… ’_ As he sighed, that was another thing that hadn’t even crossed his mind all night. They were just about to start trying. The optimal time coming up just this next week. Now, who knows what was gonna happen.

_‘Zuko, what happened?’_ Katara said softly as she took the pan off the fire right before it was about to burn.

_‘Huh, what? nothing, everything is fine. I probably just zoned out. I didn’t sleep so well.’_

_‘No, between you and aapiyaga. He’s not called here, don’t worry. But I imagine he’s worried sick.’_

_’I doubt that’_ Zuko said as tears threatened to roll down his face.

_‘Oh no, Zuko. Come sit, I’ll make some tea. But tell me what happened please. You know I think of you as aniqatiga too.’_

Zuko just burst out into sobs he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding in.

_‘My, my dad, h- he said such awful things, Katara. Things about Leo. I… I kicked him out of_ _the house. It was so bad. But then... then Sokka, he was upset. And rightly so. I was trying to_ _comfort him, but he just shrugged me off and started yelling. He was sooo angry.’_

_‘Well, I guess that makes sense, I can only imagine what Ozai said from stuff Leo’s told me before.’_

She poured him a cup of jasmine and passed it over. _‘Here, drink this.’_

_‘WeLL, HE NEVER TOLD ME THE STUFF MY FATHER SAID! Sure I knew he had made some snide comments here and there about me marrying a foreigner and not going back to Japan, but on the whole he told me he approved of Leo.’_

_‘Yeah, well… he doesn’t. Did Leo really never tell you?’_

_‘NO! He didn’t! If he had, I wouldn’t have invited my father to the wedding or even let him be in_ _the same room as Leo!’_

_‘But, Zuko, I’m confused. None of this sounds like the reason you're here. You wouldn’t come spend the night here just because of that.’_

At that he dipped his head between his knees, unable to look at Katara as he told her the reason he’d left whilst choking back his sobs. _‘No, I left after he told me he wished he wouldn’t have married into my family. But before that, he... he doubted how much I loved him… He was just trying to push me away,_ _I know that_ _. Bu-but what if he actually regrets it, marrying me. What….’_ Zuko was too scared to even utter the words, he looked up at Katara with bloodshot tear stained eyes. Katara's face just dropped in shock and horror, every motherly instinct allighting in her body as she looked down at the man hunched down trembling like a child who’d just been beaten. As rage filled her, she engulfed Zuko in her arms and held him while he just sobbed. When it started to slowen, she finally spoke: 

_‘Zuko, you can stay as long as you need. Also, I am going to KILL SOKKA!’_

_‘No, no, please don’t tell him I’m here. I don’t want him knowing where I am and I know he won’t_

_look for me here. He already called Mai and went to Ozai and Azula’s hotel for me. He was texting and calling for ages. I don’t want to speak to him right now. I just need some time.’_

_‘Okay, okay. I promise. But, Zuko, don’t you think he will go to the magazine looking for you?’_

_‘Probably. I just won’t go in. I’ve just got some desk assignments anyway. And I don’t have any meetings.’_

_‘Okay, well you know you can stay here. And Aang and I won’t tell. But do you at least want me to_ _take you over to the apartment to get some stuff or send me with a list?’_

_‘No, I’ll call Mai. Sokka won’t try to pry anything from her.’_

_‘Alright, lemme give you the spare key to the house.’_

_\--------_

After Aang finally woke up and the two of them headed to work. Zuko called Mai.

_‘Hey, This better be an apology ah for getting eight calls from Sokka last night while I was_ _busy with Ty Lee.’_

_‘Oh shit, well yeah sorry, but I was actually calling for a favour. I need you to go to mine and get me some clothes and my laptop and stuff. Sokka should have already left for work, and I’m a couple blocks from you at the moment, so I can walk over and give you my keys.’_

_‘Aiyoh? Zuko, what happened? Are you leaving Leo? He cheat on you, leh?’_

_‘Bo, bo, bo, he didn’t cheat! I just went to Aang’s after we had a big fight, and I’m just not ready to go home yet or talk to him. So, I appreciate it if you don’t tell him you’ve seen me or know where I am lah. Especially if he comes to the office. Oh yeah, by the way, I’m gonna pon for a while, but I’ll get my work done, so don’t worry lah.’_

_‘Donch play play. Hannar, I’ll get your stuff. Text me a list of what you need and I’ll call you if I can’t find anything. Also, I should at least leave a note so he won’t think you’ve been burglarized lah.’_

_‘Okay, okay. Thank you! I promise I will explain everything in a few days, I’m just still processing.’_

* * *

He heard a click. It was the apartment door. That could only mean one thing, Zuko came back! Sokka hopped out of bed, only in his pants and rushed into the main area. _Zuko was safe and he came back,_ was the only thought in Sokka’s head. That was until he saw Mai, with Zuko’s keys in her hand.

_‘Hey... this is awkward ah…, Zuko told me you’d be at work by now.’_

_‘Ponteng, don’t think I could work if I tried. Um, what are you doing here? Where’s Zuko? I know you’ve seen him, you’re holding his keys. Is he in your car? Please, I just need to speak with him!’_ He pled with Mai. He needed to fix things.

_‘I don’t think that’s best. Just get his things for me, lah.’_

_‘His things! No no no.’_ With a shaky breath, he continued, _‘Mai, is Zuko leaving me?’_

_‘Ah ah ah ah, I have no clue what happened. Anyhow, just pack him a bag with his stuff lor. I wasn’t wanting to rummage through your apartment anyway.’_ She thrust the list into Sokka’s hands and took a seat on the couch. _‘I am interested to know how you fucked up. Though, I think I’ll wait to speak to Zuko. He always gives a full rundown of what happened anyway. Orh hor if he had to sleep somewhere else. You know him, he hates not sleeping in his own bed. So, if he left, he must be feeling really hurt lah.’_

Tears were in his eyes, but he just wiped them away.

_‘Okay, I’ll prepare his bag. But, can you tell me one thing? Is he safe?’_

_‘Yes.’_

That was enough for now. Zuko was safe. Sokka went and prepared Zuko’s bag. Once he finished, he walked over to the desk and scribbled a quick note.

ずこ、ごめんなさい。愛してる。家に帰って話しましょう。あなたは私の世界です。ごめんなさい。

[Zuko, I am sorry. Ai Shiteru. Please come home and let’s talk. You are my sunshine, please. I’m so sorry.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of Terms:  
> Siŋaiyaaq - fetus - Iñupiatun  
> Niģsa - Let's eat - Iñupiatun  
> Itadakimasu - read this about why Zuko said it- http://www.iromegane.com/japan/culture/whyjapanese-say-itadakimasu-together-before-they-eat/  
> Alugraaq - seal oil - Iñupiatun - traditional Iñupiat dressing, normally used as a salad dressing or a mayonnaise like condiment. It doesn’t really go on pancakes, unless you have pregnancy cravings like Katara.  
> Aapiyaga - my older brother - Iñupiatun  
> Aniqatiga - my sibling - Iñupiatun  
> Ah - to reassure/reconfirm-Singlish  
> Aiyoh - An exclamation expr. concern, consternation, dismay, frustration, surprise, etc. - Singlish  
> Leh - emphasises a question - Singlish  
> Bo - no - Manderin, used in Singlish  
> Lah - emphasis on the word or phrase before - Singlish  
> Ponteng (Pon) - to play hooky - Singlish  
> Donch play play - don’t mess around with me - Singlish  
> Hannar - to agree - Singlish  
> Pants - underwear - English (UK)  
> Ah ah ah ah - I already told you - Singlish  
> Lor - An exclamation used at the ends of sentences for emphasis - Singlish  
> Orh hor - you’re screwed - Singlish  
> Ai Shiteru - I love you - Japanese: this is different from Suki da yo because it is rarely used, even though it’s the literal translation of I love you.
> 
> End notes:  
> I would just like to clarify, Zuko loves alugraaq, the combination with berries and pancakes, not so much. Sokka and him both cook and use it quite a lot. Shortly after they were married, Gran-gran taught Zuko how to make a lot of Iñupiat food, that way he could also prepare it for Sokka. More about this in another part though.


	5. Talking it out

A couple days had passed and Zuko had been doing his best to get his work done, though he found himself unmotivated and out of it most of the time, mainly because he couldn’t stop hyperfixating on the fight. He’d spent more time helping out around Katara and Aang’s. From making lunch and dinner to helping build the crib and prep the nursery. Though it hurt, he couldn’t help but think about the two of them doing those things. He wasn’t even sure if that was going to happen now. His mind also drifted to how they got to the fight, from his otōsan’s comments to Sokka’s. His brain was a flurry of stressy depression.

It was the third day since he left that he went over to Mai and Ty Lee’s for dinner. It was after their meal that Zuko and Mai went into her garden while Ty Lee cleared up and made some tea. (Mai came from one of the richer Singaporean families, so after her and Ty Lee got married in Aotearoa, her parents had given them a proper house with a proper garden.) As Zuko explained what happened, Mai’s face stayed in its seemingly always unreadable position, her lips pursed into a tight line as she listened to her best friend explain what had happened. Once Zuko had finished, she quietly got up, went into the house and came back out with a teapot, Ty Lee with her.

 _‘Here, Lychee and Jasmine, your favourite lah.’_ Zuko thanked her, but looked quizzingly at her as she relaxed back into the chair and drank quietly. She was trying to wrap her head on appropriate advice to give him, but of all the things she thought Zuko was going to say, this wasn’t it. At last, she placed her cup down and began:

_‘You remember the last time you two had a big fight lah?’_

_‘Uhh, yeah, it was a year and a half ago, right after I got that-’_

_‘Right after you got a writing award lor. You remember why you got into a fight that night leh?_

Zuko’s head fell into his hands as he remembered the night. _‘I thanked everyone but him, even my otōsan_ . _’_

_‘Hannar. Everyone, but Leo, your husband. How long did that one last leh?’_

_‘About a week. I slept on the couch.’_

_‘Did you mean to hurt him?’_

_‘Obviously not Mai! But I actually did something wrong. I’ve tried to search for something I might have said to make him say that, but I couldn’t think of anything lor.’_

_‘Oh, I am not arguing that lah. Anyhow, what he said, and, well, didn’t say was fucked up. But I don’t know if he meant it. In all these years, I don’t think he’s ever doubted you or marrying you. I think you need to talk to him lah. Hear him out, I know you’re scared of what he’ll say, but the other day, when I was there- Well, it didn’t look like he got a wink of sleep lor. And he was in such a frenzied worried state. He didn’t know where you were or if you were alive. He was pleading with me to let him know you were safe lor. And you have every right to be upset and scared, but I do think he loves you more than he knows. And I think that scares him, a lot. From what you told me, he can be catch no ball. Probably there is something unresolved on his side that made him say that, and I don’t even think his brain knew what was happening while saying it.’_

_‘Yeah, I’m just not ready yet lah. I love him, maybe too much leh.’_

_‘Can you love too much, Zuko?_ ’ Mai said as she squeezed Ty Lee’s hand.

 _‘I still need some time before I will feel ready to talk lah. I’m just worried we are gonna split up, even if that is highly illogical. Like it’s still a probable situation leh? Like statistically speaking, it may happen. We’ve been together seven years lah, and that is the median length of most male marriages and the average age of first divorces are 30 and we are 33 and the most common reason is lack of commitment and he thinks I’m not committed to him. And while,_ _yes,_ _gay couples have a really low divorce rate, the 73% of divorces ending because of lack of comitment has got me worried, especially when you add in that because I am a child of divorced parents that has increased my likelyhood to get divorced by 50%. And —’_

_‘— Zuko, alamak? Why are you googling divorce statistics ah?’_

_‘Because Leo said he didn’t want to be family anymore.’_

Mai facepalmed. _‘Aiyah, Zuko? He said he didn’t wish to be married into your family,_ _not_ _to you lah. Hannar, I don’t blame him, Azula is straight-up scary and your father is literally the worst human I think I ever met lor. You are being kancheong. How you are feeling is valid lah, but drop him a text, at least. Let him know you are safe, but you still need time to think. But, Zuko, don’t worry too much. I think you’re just overthinking this lor.’_

_‘Yeah, you’re probably right.’_

Ty Lee had been quiet till this point. ' _You know Zuko, I didn't hear everything about what's going on, but you and Sokka, y'all are what convinced the rest of us that true love might actually exist. Well, at least you two convinced Mai. She wouldn't accept my proposal for ages. Not until you were over here after that Malaysia trip, over the moon in bliss. So, I think whatever is happening, you'll get through it. Really.'_

* * *

Sokka hadn’t been sleeping or eating, really. Unfortunately, wallowing in bed just made him feel worse. Their fight played on a constant loop. Zuko didn’t respond to the note and his hope was dwindling. Thus, his Zuko-less routine began: going to work, staying late, going home, just eating enough to take his medicine, feeding the cats, watching a couple hours of tv, then getting in bed and laying there, unable to sleep without the extra weight by his side. He had to respect that he royally fucked up and there was a very good possibility that Zuko was expecting Sokka to want a divorce. _Or maybe he’s just relieved he has an excuse to get out of this relationship now_ , a little voice in the back of Sokka’s brain said. Either way, he had prepared himself; if Zuko wanted to leave, then Sokka wouldn’t fight him on this. _Living with him wasn’t easy, he knew that; he had often felt they were on borrowed time_ . He hadn’t thought like this in years, Zuko was his anchor, but without him being there, _and that being Sokka’s fault_ , Sokka couldn’t help feeling unworthy and scared. So, how could he dare to refuse or stop Zuko if he wanted to leave? 

As he sat on the couch, tv on, bag filled with onigiri in hand from the minimart around the corner, he heard a loud rap at his door. Zuko had his keys, so it couldn’t be him, unless he lost them, Sokka’s brain whispered. Finally, he shoved the last of the onigiri in his mouth and made his way to the door.

He was shocked to see his pregnant anaqin and niŋau in the doorway. Katara just shoved past just beginning to waddle as she got bigger. Aang just gave him a sorry look as he followed. Once inside, Sokka closed the doors before Druk could escape —the ginger tabby loved to run out.

 _‘Uh, what can I do for you guys?’_ Sokka still bewildered that his anaqin just came over, and now realising she was still in her scrubs, that made it worse. Something must be urgent. Especially as the sound of his voice made his anaqin start pacing like crazy.

Awkwardly, Aang spoke up rubbing at the back of his neck _‘Uh, hey! So, we came over for a couple reasons lah. Firstly, could we get some alugraaq and Sailor Boy pilot bread. Hehehe, cravings kinda finished our supply leh. A couple jars and a few boxes should be enough for now.’_

 _‘Uh, yeah, sure.’_ Sokka looked at them wearingly, but went to get what they asked for. He and Zuko would normally bring back more than Katara from their yearly trip to Alaska, but that’s because they cooked more than her. As he collected the stuff, he hoped that his face did not betray his current emotional state. Logically, he knew that it was okay to be sad, but then he’d have to admit Zuko was gone. Once he returned, he saw the couple talking in hushed tones.

_‘Hey ah, Sokka!’_

_‘Hey, Aang? Um, here. Let me know if you need more, we’ve still got plenty.’_

_‘UGH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! LEONARD! I am going to kick your ass so hard. Gran-gran will hear your howls!’_

_‘Katara, the bab-’_

_‘You’ve spoken to Zuko.’_ That was obvious now, why his aniqan has been looking at him with

such violent eyes.

 _‘SPOKEN To! I’ve got him in my home. AND IF I WATCH HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON ONE MORE F-ING TIME! I DON- oof’_ Katara grasped her growing stomach, a sudden cramp overtook her.

_‘Katara!’_

_‘I’m fine. I need to sit. So help me Aang you say what I wrote on this paper.’_

_‘Paiseh, Sokka, but you do deserve it lah.’_ Sokka just nodded as Aang put on his best military voice, left over from his mandatory service days. _‘Leo, How could you?!?!?! What was going on in your FUCKING HEAD. Your husband is in my home crying! Thinking you don’t love him anymore! The supposed love of your life, future father of your_ _children_ _is sleeping on the floor of our nursery (eh, he’s on an air mattress lor). Why? Because you dumbass. Fucking saying “you shouldn’t have married him”! Leo, you are so stupid sometimes. Doubting how much he loves you. What do you have to say for yourself??_

Sokka just passively stood, he couldn’t do much more. He was depressed. It had been like the light in him just _died_ . He knew what he said was wrong, and he knew that this, well, _he deserved it_ . How he’d been up praying to the spirits to just please not let this be the end.

 _‘The question wasn’t rhetorical, Leo! Say Something!_ ’ Katara snipped from the couch.

His head hung low, ashamed, words were jumbling up in his head at his aniqan’s question. What did he have to say for himself, all the words were coming to his head too fast, too many thoughts loudly thrumming away:

 _My own insecurities mess everything up. I hurt the man I love. I was the one who caused him pain. I’m nothing. I hurt him. Maybe this was right to happen, how could I be a good father or husband after what I said? He told me how much he loved me and I said... Ugh his dad! Ozai! He’s the reason! Oh Zuko. He’s gonna leave. He thinks I don’t love him. STUPID STUPID STUPID Why does he always makes excuses about his dad when it comes to himself? I was so scared, I_ _am_ _scared. I pushed him away. Why am I like this?!?! ….. He was being supportive. How can I ever expect him to return to me. I don’t deserve him. Life is meaningless. Oh, we were gonna have a baby. BABY ZUKO! I’m so dumb! UGHHHHHHHHH. We were going to be fathers, together. Not now. I was gonna have a little Zuko who I would love even more that my heart would have probably burst because it's already at its capacity with Zuko. Oh Zuko, Zuko. Uiga.’_

 _Tears threatened to spill down his face as he parted his lips. His voice faulty and barely above a whisper as he said. ‘I.. I-I don’t know what to say. I fucked up. I lost him. Oh Zuko.’ Sokka began to sob uncontrollably, words falling away and only the sounds of his quiet sobs could be heard. Aang had taken his brother-in-law in his arms and mavouvered him onto the couch, where he and Katara comforted the sobbing mess of a man. Katara pulled him anaqin in close and let him sob into her shoulder. After a bit when he started to calm down, she leaned in and gave him kunik. It felt grounding and was full of love. Sokka returned it and_ looked Katara in the eyes, whispering _‘It’s been four days. I’m worried. My heart left. How is he?’_

Katara just looked down at Sokka, worried. She had rarely seen him like this, not in years.

 _‘Zuko’s alright. He is at Mai’s right now. Think he had a lot to process. Uh, ya know, being_ _off his meds can’t be easy. But he’s eating, a lot. Mostly just been cooking. Gran-Gran’s recipes. I’ve been having the worst cravings-’_

 _‘AND he won’t stop watching How To Train Your Dragon and other cartoons lah. It’s kinda like we already have a child.’_ Aang butted in.

Sokka just softly laughed. _‘But, Leo,you been looking after yourself? You eating? Taking your meds?_

_‘Yeah, but what’s the point?’_

_‘The point is you know you’ll just feel worse if you don’t take it.’_

_‘Well, I deserve it.’_

_‘LEO! Don’t say that. I’ve said what needed to be said, but you need to look after yourself. Zukko and you will talk and everything will be good.’_

_‘’When did you get so wise nukatchiaġa?_

\----------------------------------

As Sokka laid in bed hours later. His phone lit up. He quickly got up and crossed the room (Sokka and Zuko didn’t like to keep their phones in bed) and just looked down.

Uiga♡:

I am okay, well physically. I still need some time Leo. But eat something, please. I know you.

Sokka's eyes grew wet as he looked down and let out a sigh of relief. Zuko still loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of Terms:  
> Otōsan - father - Japanese  
> Aotearoa - New Zealand- Māori  
> Lychee - small fruit native to southern China, however, it is popular throughout Asia and I personally think it tastes great with Jasmine tea  
> Ah - to reassure/reconfirm - Singlish  
> Lor - An exclamation used at the ends of sentences for emphasis - Singlish  
> Leh - emphasises a question - Singlish  
> Hannar - to agree - Singlish  
> Catch no ball - clueless - Singlish  
> Alamak - 'oh my gosh' - Singlish  
> Kancheong - as in Kancheong Spider, worrier/overthinker - Singlish  
> Onigiri - a triangular rice shaped food, normally stuffed with fish or meat, and wrapped in seaweed. It is a very popular minimart item across Eastern and South Eastern Asia. - Japanese  
> Aniqan - sibling - Iñupiatun  
> Niŋau - brother-in-law -Iñupiatun  
> Alugraq - Seal oil - Iñupiatun  
> Sailor Boy Pilot Bread - a brand of hardtack eaten regularly in Iñupiat communities in Alaska - https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F574279389957463580%2F&psig=AOvVaw08XND2lqkqfHAlwsjbdldS&ust=1608671824258000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCMDn4t7_3-0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD  
> Paiseh - Sorry - Singlish  
> Uiga - my husband - Iñupiatun  
> Nukatchiaġa - younger sister - Iñupiatun
> 
> End notes:  
> Zuko’s stats come from these:  
> https://www.wf-lawyers.com/divorce-statistics-and-facts/  
> I chose to just use this because it is just a very generic overview to divorces and I just was trying to show a very freaked out anxious man who is thinking irrationally (and that is okay) and probably has been scaring himself on google. I recognise though that much of the information in this does not necessarily factor into Sokka or Zuko when you take into account their ethnic backgrounds and such, as divorce is definitely a multifactorial issue.
> 
> Also, Mai is not telling Zuko he is overthinking to discredit his feelings. He is valid for being overly freaking out, it’s just how the brain works sometimes. It’s more they both overthink things and objectively call each other out for it, as best friends do. Zuko even told her she was overthinking when she didn’t know if she should say yes to Ty Lee’s proposal.
> 
> It's mandatory for male citizens and permanent residents of Singapore to do two years of National service. It does not necessarily mean being in the military though.
> 
> Zuko went over to Mai’s two nights in a row, if you were confused about the timeline.
> 
> Zuko's medicine is testosterone. He's had to slowly wean off of it in the last couple months for them to get ready to try for a baby (with supervision of a medical professional). And with that came the fat distribution going back to feminine, menstruation restarting, hormone imbalances which lead to heightened depression and anxiety.
> 
> Sokka takes medications for his ADHD, anxiety and Bipolar disorder. While it’s vague, I want to clarify, he has NOT stopped taking his medications. However, medication is not a cure all for any of these neurodivergencies, they simply help manage them. They also do not make you incapable of feeling anything. Even with taking medication and seeking other forms of treatment (i.e. therapy), an individual can still have ‘bad days’ due to emotional or physical stressors. Furthermore, even if taking medication, without proper sleep and healthy eating habits, the medications will not work the most effectively and as the story does point out, Sokka has not been doing either of those things in this fic. Therefore, the amount which these are affecting him are higher. Also, for the record, Zuko has never considered living with Sokka a burden in any shape or form, nor has he ever looked down on Sokka. All of those thoughts you see are Sokka’s anxious inner monologue brain.
> 
> Regarding Zuko’s text being indicative of love. The Japanese culture is different to English speaking cultures as it isn’t always about saying ‘I love you’ but showing it. (this also ties into the Suki da yo versus Ai Shitoru) And by showing that he knows Sokka isn't eating and is concerned, he's expressing his feelings. Same goes for Iñupiatun. Obviously love exists but they are not overtly romantic languages and language does shape the culture.


	6. I'm so stupidly in love with you

Five days since the fight. Also known as the worst five days of Sokka’s life. Days he deserved, if not worse. He hated himself more than any other human alive. As the sun rose, he was reminded of that fact that even if Zuko miraculously forgave him, nothing was going to be the same. It stung even more that he had the day from work off. He had applied for it weeks ago with some fake excuse of a family member coming to town. He guessed, in a way, that might have been true. 

Today was gonna be when they finally tried to become parents. Zuko would be ovulating. If only Sokka wouldn’t have fucked up, he might have been a dad soon. But he doubted Zuko would trust him with a child now, and that’s the only person on the planet he wanted to share one with. He decided to spend the day truly wallowing. He went to the store and got the largest bucket of mint ice cream he could find and then to the candy aisle to get chocomints and fudge sauce. Mint Moose Tracks wasn’t something he could buy in Singapore, but it’d have to do. He went home, mixed it up and then sat on the couch all day, eating away and listening to an audiobook.

* * *

Zuko had lost count of the days. Nothing really mattered anymore. Mai hadn’t given him any

recent stories to cover, wanting him to take a necessary holiday. So his days had become lounging around Katara and Aang’s with Appa and Momo (their ferret), both of whom seem happy for the constant company. The change in routine and location kept him on edge. That was one of the things about marrying Sokka that Zuko loved. Moving into a place with him had been easy. Adjusting his routine to include Sokka was even easier. And that was saying a lot for him, the guy who had a meltdown because his okāsan rearranged his room while he was at school one day, the guy who had a bunch of mini panic attacks anytime he had to get used to a new class routine. Continuity was something he had found in Sokka, and it was something he missed desperately. But not as much as Sokka. How he hoped Sokka still loved and wanted to be with him. He didn’t know what he’d do if Sokka wanted a divorce. He just hoped he could prove to Sokka that Sokka was his world, his moon. And, most importantly, his otōsan was really out of his life for good! 

Laying back with Appa’s head on his lap, while continuing up on an anime he’d started when he got here. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain sensation in his lower abdomen, one he knew all too well. He’d started ovulating, that’s what day it was. Ugh, more than ever he just wanted to crawl into his warm bed with his cats and maybe some mochi. His mind also drifted to how he also wouldn’t mind his otto’s arms holding him tight as he rubbed into the small of his back with his large hands.  _ No, Zuko _ , he thought, but it was of no use. The thought had crossed his brain and he felt himself begin to sob. How had it been a week ago that life was perfect.  _ Why did his otōsan and imouto have to ruin everything!?! _

When Katara and Aang came home from work, they were greeted by the smell of baked aubergine parmigiana (one of Zuko’s specialties and favourites) in the oven and a candle adorned table for two with a single rose. They looked at each other in confusion and walked to the nursery where they found Zuko packing up his bags.

_ ‘Oh, hey. Um, I’m going home. I made y’all dinner to say thank you for everything, I know it hasn’t been eas-’ _

_ ‘Zuko, don’t feel you need to rush off anywhere. You can stay here longer if you need.’ _

_ ‘Honestly, Katara, I need to talk things through with Sokka.’ _

_ ‘Eh, let me give you a ride Zuko, we can turn the temp down on the parmesan and it’ll be warm and ready when I get home lah.’ _

_ ‘Thanks, Aang.’ _

\----------------------------------------------

Zuko stood at the door and took a deep breath. A dull ache still in his abdomen as he unlocked it and entered. Taking off his shoes in the doorway. As he entered the living space he was greeted by the sounds of an audio book on too fast and gentle snores. Sokka was passed out on the couch, Druk on top of his chest. A second later, he was greeted by Tandlous, the black cat curled through his legs, purring loudly. He was happy to see Zuko was back; he liked Sokka but would only purr for Zuko. 

He saw no point in waking Sokka and just continued to their bathroom, slowly stripping and enjoying the shower with all of his products. The familiar scents of his favourite products filled the room as he bathed, basking in everything from the comforting sensation of the water pressure to the musky smell of his conditioner. Stepping out, he moved to put on his yukata and headed to the kitchen where there should still be some store bought matcha mochi in the freezer. 

Sokka was still asleep, but Zuko now noticed the sound on his phone running and the bowl on the coffee table. Zuko quietly wandered over, hit pause on the book and took Sokka’s plate to the sink. He didn’t want the cats licking at it and getting sick. Sokka could stay on the couch, he decided. He went to the book shelf, grabbed a book he’d been reading from before and went out to the balcony to enjoy the mochi, and the calm night air.

* * *

Sokka was startled awake by the sound of the sliding door being closed. WHAT? He was home alone, what was happening???? Shock washed over him when he saw Zuko there, still in the position of pulling the door closed. Zuko quickly shot up. ‘Um, hello. Didn’t mean to wake you, sorry.’ and scurried off to their room. Sokka was just dumbfounded. Zuko was home, Zuko was home. He didn’t know what to do. Should he follow Zuko and try to talk or stay where he was?

* * *

Shit, Sokka was awake. He just ran to his room not expecting things to go like that. Well, he  didn’t really know what he expected. He’d only been back two hours, but he had yet to be  confronted by Sokka. He took a moment to compose himself, and he came back out. It was now or never, they had to talk. That’s what he came home to do after all. 

As Zuko walked out, Sokka was still on the couch, but he stood up as Zuko came into view.

_ ‘Zuko’ _ . It came out barely above a whisper; he was really here.

_ ‘Heyyyyy, so um we should talk.’ _

_ ‘Yes, yes of course. Um, how should we do this? _ ’ Sokka didn’t know if Zuko even wanted to hear

his voice, the only thing he knew was he was going to do whatever Zuko wanted right now.

_ ‘...I don’t really know.’  _ Zuko looked to the ground, his voice small.  _ ‘Why did you say it? I get that you were upset about my otōsan, what he said was out of line. But do you really not trust me? Do you regret getting married….. to me? Do...do you want a divorce?’  _ He shuddered at the word. As he looked up in Sokka, his own glossy eyes met Sokka’s.

Sokka rushed over to comfort Zuko, instinctively, but stopped short of pulling him into an  embrace. Scared to touch Zuko. His eyes cast aside in shame of what he said.

_ ‘I...I-I really don’t know why I said those things. And I know that’s bad, I- may- I think I wanted to push you away because I was afraid you were gonna leave with him. It was a reminder that our life felt too perfect. Like I- I don’t deserve it all, the gorgeous husband, a family. Like, it just seems  _ _ wrong... and then I made it wrong. I was scared of something destroying us so much that I ended up being the thing that did it. But, Zuko, none of that excuses what I said, but I am so soooo sorry.’  _ Tears were just flowing out of his eyes freely.  _ ‘I- I don’t even know where the Suki comment came from. Since our first date, I had been so grateful she broke up with me, or else I would have never found you. You my glorious husband, I’m so stupidly in love with you. And, no, the  _ _ last _ _ thing I would ever want is to divorce you. Only an idiot, which I am, would dare even say that. I have been so scared that you would want to leave me. Zuko, those words I said, they were coming out of my mouth quicker than I could think and they came out all wrong. I was hurt and upset at your otōsan, but I would have never not wanted to marry you.’ _

_ ‘Double negative.’ _

_ ‘Hahah yeah, double negative. Look, I’m even using double negatives, that's how stupidly in love with you I am. Zuko, once my brain caught up, you had just slammed the door and I had sunk to the floor ashamed. Zuko, I love you more than I thought was humanly possible. I am willing to do anything if it means you won’t hate me anymore, but I will respect whatever you want to do. I-’ _

_ ‘I don’t hate you.’ _

_ ‘What?’ _

_ ‘I don’t hate you, I never did. I just, just didn’t understand what happened, I was scared. Scared you didn’t love or trust me anymore. Scared you were looking for an out before we started trying.’ _

_ ‘Zuko, NO! I am so sorry, I made you think like that. Have I mentioned I’m stupid. ―’ _

_ ‘―Yes, and please stop that now, because you aren’t. I’ll accept a ‘I did a stupid thing’ and ‘I am stupidly in love with you’, but I draw the line with you actually telling yourself you are stupid. You are my supersmart genius husband who is beautiful and has obviously been very mean to himself while I was gone. Sorry about that, by the way, I just needed time. I was scared I was gonna say something, so I left. And then I was scared you wanted to leave me, so I hid.’ _

_ ‘Yeah, at my sibling’s house.’ _

_ ‘Well, I didn’t want to stray too far from family. Leo, you are my family. You and the children we will have will always be my main priority. My ot- Ozai has caused us both enough grief, and I am so sorry it took me so long to see that. But I already told him, he is out of our lives, for good. I don’t care if he cuts me out of the will or anything.’  _

Sokka looked at Zuko with such hope in his eyes, his words just above a whisper.  _ ‘Can I hug  _ _ you?’ _ Sokka knew to always ask Zuko before going in for physical touch, there were just some  days when Zuko didn’t like it. Zuko shook his head yes and was immediately engulfed in his otto’s strong arms. Sokka took a deep breath in, wanting to imprint the way Zuko felt in his arms, the way he smelt.  _ ‘Wait, you still want to have children with me?’ _

_ ‘Of course, as long as you still want to try, I do. Or did you forget that I, too, am so stupidly in love with you.’ _

‘ _ Can I kiss you?’  _ Sokka whispered against Zuko’s lips. 

_ ‘Aaŋ’  _

And with that Sokka pulled him into a chaste marathon of kisses all over his face, very Gomez Addams-like. Between each kiss he murmured  _ ‘Ai Shitoru Uiga, Ai Shitoru. Thank you for coming home, it was like the world had gone grey without you. You are my sunshine Zuko, I need you and I realise now, more than ever that I will only love you for the rest of my life.’ _

_ ‘Piqpagigikpiñ.’  _ Zuko said as he collapsed his lips on Sokka’s for a long and passionate kiss.

  
That night the two spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and kissing, they had both been mentally exhausted after that week and they just wanted to lay in each other's arms. There would always be time to return to the topic of children after a nice long sleep. But one thing was certain,  _ they were unbreakable _ , they had built a love for a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of Terms:  
> Mint MooseTracks - an American ice cream which is made up of mint ice cream, chocolate mint cups and fudge sauce  
> Okāsan- mother- Japanese  
> Otto- husband- Japanese  
> Mochi - a Japanese rice cake which is made of a sweet glutinous rice paste that may have a type of filling. In this case, Zuko is having it with a matcha ice cream filling. (Matcha is a type of Japanese green tea that is made into a powder instead of brewing the leaves)  
> Otōsan- father - Japanese  
> Imouto- younger sister- Japanese  
> Aubergine- eggplant- English (UK)  
> Lah - emphasis on the word or phrase before - Singlish  
> Aaŋ - yes - Iñupiatun  
> Ai Shitoru - I love you (serious version)- Japanese  
> Uiga - my husband - Iñupiatun  
> Piqpagigikpiñ - I love you - Iñupiatun
> 
> End notes:  
> Was I really craving aubergine parmigiana while writing this? Yes. I’m not sorry lmao. People from around the world love Italian food.
> 
> Other than that, I think the only thing that needs clarifying is nothing? I don’t know. If you want me to clarify anything, comment below and I’ll answer.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed make sure to hit the subscribe button for the series for more tales of these two in this little pocket world I’ve made. I’m gonna be honest, it will probably be in a few months from now just because I have a lot of research to do before I continue this series.


	7. Author's note

Hello everyone, and thank you for reading. I just wanted to add here on the end why I chose to change the story, but also why the original happened in the first place. So if you did not read the initial story, this may not make any sense.

Firstly, I want to apologies for the initial story. If you were around when I was publishing it, you know I was unsure as I was writing it if I liked it myself. And my decision to change the story came in mid-October, however I was busy with school and could not give it the time it needed. Though this is not why I am sorry. In November, I had First Nation/Indigenous fan of ATLA reach out to me to let me know my initial depiction of Sokka and his family was racist, especially as in Inuit and Inupiaq culture, there is not any negativity to trans people. In this, I can only listen that I did wrong and I have corrected all my writing as such.

Secondly, I would like to offer an explanation as to why I did not take the care which I normally afford my writing in this. Originally, I set out to look at ND Queer relationships. And I was definitely doing that by projecting my own experiences onto Sokka and Zuko. And I should have been more careful. But to be completely honest, I was not in a good mental space when I wrote this originally. And I ended up using this as a way to explore some of my own trauma from being in Zuko's shoes (though the person who was transphobic towards me was English), and like Zuko in the original publication, I didn't leave until they literally shattered me. Don't be me, if anyone disrespects you, leave. As I wrote the initial piece, I think I was self-aware of what I was doing, but I lost sight that I was writing through these characters. And even though I published a happy ending, I, myself, was repulsed by letting Zuko stay with someone who treated him like that. In my old documents, I had written an alternative where he just leaves. Because I needed that. Truly, the first version was me working through my own shit but having zero impulse control and thus publishing it. This is why after the entire thing was published, I _should_ have deleted it immediately until I could put the time and energy to depict these characters in the light I wanted for them. But, I didn't, and that is on me. 

Lastly, I thank everyone who has read this, who have called me out. I hope to do better by you all. This universe will continue, I have a slurry of other ideas from their first date, to moving in together right before the Covid-19 outbreak, to getting married, to learning about each other's cultures more, to having kids, etc. So, please if you liked the story, please stick around by subscribing to the series.

Many thanks, or as we say in my language Shukran (Arabic),

Æmer


End file.
